


Paradise Comes and Goes

by shamrockivy



Series: Thunderstreak's Adventures [5]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamrockivy/pseuds/shamrockivy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Bee get a chance to reconnect in paradise for two whole weeks without any distractions. What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise Comes and Goes

If someone had asked Sam two weeks ago if there was still passion in his marriage to a giant alien robot, he would have agreed, though his face would be beet red in embarrassment.

Now, Sam was entirely sure that he hadn’t truly had passion in his marriage for quite some time until the past two weeks.

Sam loved his son, really he did, but between parent-teacher conferences and soccer practice, soccer games and doctor’s appointments, there wasn’t much time for long drawn out make-out sessions and amazing rounds of sex with his husband like when they first became a couple.

In fact, any carnal pleasure together was snatched at odd moments, often making the two feel like high schoolers having a quickie instead of grown adults being intimate with each other. It often gave Sam the feeling that he was being cheated in a sense, settling for a cookie to shove in his mouth before dashing out the door to head to work, instead of having a decadent fudge cake as dessert to savor and share for an entire evening with his husband.

But the past two weeks had been an entirely different scenario. Bee’s gift of a honeymoon in Hawaii for two whole weeks couldn’t have come at a better time. Hawaii was warm. It was also an island, isolated from the rest of the United States by a wonderful barrier in the form of the Pacific Ocean. Even giant robots couldn’t get to it easily, making it a superb place for Bee and him to relax.

Plus, it was perfectly acceptable for both of them to run around in nothing but a pair of easy to remove swim trunks. If they got messy, a quick dash into the warm ocean waters fixed the problem perfectly.

In short, it was paradise.

They’d done many of the regular tourist activities. Bee had been fascinated with Pearl Harbor and Sam had been ecstatic about their experience of swimming with dolphins. They’d gone to luaus, spent time swimming in the crystal clear waters, gone shopping in the busy shopping district of Waikiki, and wandered through the ‘Iolani Palace. Volcanoes, waterfalls, and tropical hiking had all been explored by the couple as well.

But Bee had also done an excellent job of reminding Sam of the passion they shared together. Some nights were spent simply resting, Sam cradled between Bee’s strong legs and his back pressed firmly against Bee’s chest with his husband’s arms wrapped around him while they sat on the shore, letting the waves rush over there lower bodies as they watched the stars.

Other nights were spent with Sam barely able to remember his own name as Bee thrust into him over and over, hands digging into his hips as if terrified he’d disintegrate in the salt water that was buoying them up as the current of their desire moved them.

They’d spent several days exploring the islands as well, high speed drives across sand, drifting into the shallows and playfully spraying the water everywhere. Innocent games of tag with human and holoform or human and car chasing one another turned into contests of tactile sensation, each striving to bring the other over the brink of ecstasy first. 

Sam had writhed as fingers that could crush metal if they wished ghosted over his nipples, caressing them until they had fully peaked, turning a brilliant shade of pink. In retaliation, he brought his mouth to Bee’s chest, laving and sucking at his husband’s own nipples, relishing in the moans that escaped from his husband’s throat as he did so.

Bee then went about making Sam mindless, gracing hickeys across his neck, stroking his cock until it felt as hard as steel, and teasingly circling his lubed fingers along the rim of Sam’s entrance, dipping the tip of one in occasionally in a taunting manner until Sam finally broke and his pleas for Bee to hurry up and enter him filled the air.

As one finger pushed in and began stroking his inner walls, Sam forgot where he was. When a second finger joined its neighbor, Sam forgot all about his dignity and pride, begging for what he really wanted and not caring if the entire island heard him. At the addition of a third finger, Sam forgot his own name, only able to sob out his husband’s name in a effort to bring forth a deeper connection.

The moment that Bee finally lined himself up and gently pressed his member’s swollen and weeping tip into Sam’s channel, sliding in at the perfect angle until bottoming out, Sam forgot everything but the feeling of joining, love, intense heat, and at his husband’s first thrust into his body, right there ohmygodmoremoremore.

That round had both of them passing out after hitting the most intense orgasm of their lives.

Both Sam and Bee had been subjected to many appreciative stares, though Bee tended to receive most of his from females and Sam from males. Glares from both had kept hands from becoming involved as well, save for one instance that happened during the beginning of the couple’s second week of paradise.

Getting up early to enjoy the warm ocean waters, Sam and Bee had played around in the waves for a few hours before Sam became thirsty. Heading over to a nearby drink stand, Sam missed the lustful glance of a man in his mid twenties whose eyes were zeroed in on the navy blue swim trunks hanging loosely on Sam’s hips while clinging to his rear.

Casually trailing after the oblivious Sam, the man got in line behind him and after a few seconds reached out a hand and groped Sam’s ass through his swim trunks. Letting out a short and high sound he’d later forever deny having made, Sam whirled around to face his molester, only to witness his husband valiantly defending his threatened honor by punching the offender in the face hard enough to break his nose.

Bee had then proceeded to drag Sam back to their hotel room, tie him to the bed, and spend the entire rest of the day showing Sam exactly who was the only one allowed to touch and molest his ass. Of course, when Sam woke up the next morning to discover that he couldn’t walk without twinges of soreness, Bee had taken advantage yet again to confine Sam to the bed and pamper him enough to make a raja of India jealous.

Later that night, Bee taught Sam that the fun of chocolate sauce, whipped cream, and sliced bananas weren’t only for ice cream sundaes. After thoroughly eating Sam up in various places, the tables were turned with Sam showing Bee exactly how much he enjoyed the combination of Earth honey and the honey his Bee made.

On their last night in Hawaii, the couple decided to make it a night filled with romance and seduction. No expense was spared and everything they could think of was set up. Soft instrumental music played in the background while the room was illuminated only by candlelight and rose petals had been strewn all over the bed, now also adorned with black silk sheets.

A light serving of champagne had been drunk beforehand and after the couple had settled on the bed and sensually stripped off their various articles of clothing but before the love making was started, they embraced each other’s naked bodies and repeated their vows they’d said before their sparkbonding six years ago.

As hands roamed over well known skin and tongues traces hills and valleys of flesh, the passion rose higher and higher between the two. In an unspoken agreement and following of tradition, it was Bee who did the first penetrating, his body easily blanketing that of Sam’s and his lips never leaving his husband’s for long.

After both had climaxed and recovered from it, Sam took his turn, gently rocking up into Bee, his hands brushing over his husband’s hips while Bee set the pace, his own hands resting atop Sam’s as his straddled body rode out the movements.

It didn’t take long for Sam to reach his peak, still sensitive from his first orgasm, and he happily brought Bee over the edge with a combination of short, sharp thrusts again Bee’s prostate and well practiced sucking and licking of his cock as well.

Joining together for one last session of love making, Bee once again stretched over Sam, gliding effortlessly into the body he knew so very well. Bee’s hands constantly moved; cupping and caressing Sam’s cheeks, carding through his hair, smoothing and sliding down sweat slicked sides, stroking and gently pinching nipples until the small mounds firmed, ghosting down to brush teasingly over the thin trail of hair that led to Sam’s erection, and finally encircling and grasping the twitching hard column of flesh that stood proudly up between Sam’s thighs.

Bee let out soft coos and murmurs to counterpoint the gasps and sobs of bliss that Sam made as his bonded continued to drive him mad with the touches to his pleasure spot.

Just as the two were beginning to crest over the precipice of their third orgasm of the night and to fly apart at the seams only to hold each other as they recuperated from the fall, Bee froze in his motions and cursed in Cybertronian before casting a glance at Sam that held longing, desperation, and a hint of exasperation as well.

Sam had been broken out of his pleasurable haze by the sudden cease of movement from his husband, and worry began to seep into his mind at knowing it hadn’t been the suddenness of an orgasm that had been the cause of the abrupt finish along with catching the gaze his husband had given him.

After releasing a frustrated sigh, Bee withdrew reluctantly from Sam’s body and a quick look from Sam showed that the mood had definitely been broken.

“It’s Thunder,” Bee stated, failing to keep the disappointment from his tone. “He’s had a nightmare and won’t settle unless he talks to you.”

Letting out a sigh of his own, Sam opened up his arms for Bee to come over and snuggle instead while he switched into his protoform to establish a wifi connection with his son’s comlink.

An hour later, Sam had calmed his son’s fears and had him drifting off back to sleep with the promise that both he and Bee would be home the next evening.

Turning slightly and now back in his human form, Sam faced the one in whose arms he was resting.

“You know, it’s going to be a long flight tomorrow. We should probably get as much sleep as we can, in case we don’t sleep on the plane,” he tried to casually suggest. “That’s unless you’d rather finish what we started instead of cuddling.”

Smiling indulgently, Bee arranged himself so that he was comfortably spooning his bonded. “As long as it’s with you Sam, I don’t care what it is we do. Let’s go ahead and try to sleep. We won’t be getting much once we’re back home.”

Sam planted a chaste and grateful kiss on his Bee’s lips before settling down once again in his husbands arms, an exchange of ‘I love you’s’ being spoken before both eventually drifted off, enjoying their last, for the time being, worry free night.

The last spoken thought was from Bee, who reverently sifted his hand through the curls of his already sleeping husband.

“Paradise comes and goes, but love is for forever.”


End file.
